This invention relates to fatique resistant rivets and the method for securing relatively thin aircraft skins to stringers, for example, and the combination of the rivets in such skins in a fastening relationship.
Tapered fasteners have been widely used in aircraft construction, especially where fluid-sealing along the fastener and where improved fatigue life are desired in the shear joint. Numerous innovations have been provided in rivets to provide sealing and to improve the fatigue life. The prior art rivets have been improved to be satisfactory under certain conditions but in some of the rivets required close tolerances have increased their cost and in general there continues to be corrosion around the rivets because of leaks.